


The Long Sketch

by ultimateficarchiver



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateficarchiver/pseuds/ultimateficarchiver





	The Long Sketch

The way Matt saw it, there were three roadblocks to queer relationships. The law, family, and queer people themselves. California had good laws. His mother was a card carrying ACLU member, his father was dead, and his younger sister has been in a relationship with an FTM transexual for going on six years. Which left himself.

It was easier to stay straight, then admit to his bisexuality. Still, he had a powerful microphone through his scripts and it was a shame to waste it.

\----

"Danny."

"Matt?"

"I want to try something new."

"That's generally what we do around here, Matt. Is there a sketch we did twice that I don't know about?"

"I don't want next weeks show to have sketches."

"Um, that is kind of the point."

"What if it was only one sketch the entire show."

"One sketch. Like... an hour and half sketch?"

"Yeah."

"So, essentially, a play."

"No. Plays are pieces of literature. They take months, sometimes years to write. This would be a sketch."

"A sketch lasting an hour and a half of key network television time."

"Yes."

"Um...'kay."

"Yeah?"

Danny shrugged. "Why not?" Because he always supported Matt. Unless he was being dumb.

"Great." Matt smiled.

~~~~

"Danny, have you seen the latest pages?"

"Not yet. I gotta figure out how the logistics of changing from Scene 3 and 4."

"Danny, you gotta read these pages," Simon stated.

"I'll read it tonight when there are at least 5 more. It's better that way, with it being so long. It flows better."

"Danny you will read these pages right now or so help me I will go work for SNL."

Danny stopped cold. Simon didn't threaten. And to threaten to go the competition was a clue the building was on fire. He held out his hand for the pages, which Simon shared. Danny stepped to the edge of the hallway to make room for the PAs and other personnel hustling about. Simon watched as his boss's eyebrows crept up his forehead.

\----

"Matt." Danny said it 4 times with escalating volume before Matt recognized his name and moved from his hunched over position in front of his computer.

"Danny?"

"Do you realize what you're writing?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize the implications?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize the ramifications of the implications?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize what people are going to think?"

"I can only hope Danny."

"Matt!"

"Dan-ny!"

"You didn't think to ask me?"

"You didn't think to ask me what it was going to be about? Have you ever know me to write something longer than 30 minutes without an outline already established?" Because Matt would start writing a sketch having no idea where it was going but if it was going to be long he insisted it not turn into some awful excuse for a story like Mr. T and the Women.

"You should have told me!"

"You would have said no!"

"Only because I'm sane!"

"Only because you've been in the closet for the last 10 years and you think you can screw around all you want as long you never fucking admit it!"

"Who the fuck are you to out me to America?"

"I'm outing myself too!"


End file.
